User blog:Xgex/creations nepotron/xgex
boss monsters king hornetaur if theres a queen vespoid there is a king hornetaur because king vespoid is too mainstream the giagantous king hornetaur is a oversized hornetaur with a detachable crown like headpiece thats somehow works as aa boomerang and surrounded by numerous hornetaurs seen at old jungle, jungle same design as any regular hornetaurs but has new attacks attacks tackle :self explanatory (cause charge is topo mainstream) high jump:jumps in a hermitaur fashion crushes you spit poison :has a special gland that spits poison crown boomerang:waves its head the its crown has been removes and ricochets until it goes back in its head materials kng hrnetear crwn kng hrnbtr leg giant bug webbing next one aurelia the infant nepotron it drinks water when fatigued its wings are color orange but in rage it turns blood red in the game it meets the hunter when it is pupa form but sees the hunter again in aurelia form the urgent quest of low rank and G rank LOW RANK pupa has BIG eyes like a bumble bee has a giant wat do you call the butt segment of the ant then theres no feet only massive arms that looks like a drill under its head is a stinger that shoots web like gogomoa after weakened it will go to an new area of by going into area 7 it will climb up to the secret area leaving a web ladder but when you go up web will cover the center turn in to a crysalis crisalis pupa litaray leaves its skin behind enabling you to carve it for 3 carves then it becomes covered in web then shoots it at you it oozes web in 5 mins it will harden making it quest cleared low rank version G RANK cocoon after many days you return only to find the cocoon moving with the cocoon still on aurelias shell it still cant fly but its stinger can do probosis if yhe attack stings you it sucks your blood dry by its stinger going red its stinger is long and curved like a real life butterfly after a while aurelia emerges cinematic: the cocoon shatters showing auralia with wings and so big it flies to the upper area itv resembles aurelia butterfly so im naming it it as i said an aurelia butterfly has spiked wings so it shoots spikes out of its wings spits defence down if spit is color orange but it can also spit poison but it is rare fly troghout the whole battle but lands when flash bommed al list the attacks now attacks PUPA drill :drils to the ground and suffaces by jumping high squirt web:squirts web in its stinger (mild damage but not lets you move for 10 secs) charge:self explatantory move butt:hipchecks its big butt web mine: squirts a web mine when you step on it youll get webbed 360 charge:self explanatory CRYSALIS web ooze:oozes web all over its body (does it all over the fight) spit poison web :spits purple web poisons you and webs you (bad combo) (rarely does it) spit web: spits web gives webbed stat COCOON charge: self explanatory probosis its stinger is long so unfolds it in a chamelos tounge fasion (its is pin attack) spit poison:self explanatory wave stinger :unfolds stinger and waves it trying to hit you AURELIA probosis:same as old but now it lifts you spit defdown fluid:does it via stinger spit deadly poison: same fasion as the attack above wing spike throw:throws spike out of its wings leaving it in the ground (note if it does its screech attack it will explode) screech :makes sound that piereses the hunters ear charge: in an amatsu like way wing flap :flaps its wings the hunter swept away is damaged (it does this before tornado) tornado: makes a tornado that sucks the hunter (does it in normal mode) tornado super probosis :if the hunter is hit by tornado it sucks the hunter in a cool way then it throws the hunter making it an lethal damage (in rage mode) is it good Category:Blog posts